monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
MH:SF : Armor
Monster Hunter: Spearfall introduces a wide variety of new armor variations based on the new monsters encountered in the area, as well as new, pre-configured and specialized armors that can be used to fulfill various roles in combat more efficiently. With the introduction of new attack mechanics such as attack speed and climbing speed, Monster Hunter: Spearfall Armor Skills place an added emphasis on mobility and Hunters' dexterity. Armor Skill List New Armor Skills Acrobatics *(+10) Acrobat: Vertical Climbing Speed x1.25 *(+15) Acrobat Master: Vertical Climbing Speed x1.5 *(-10) Encumbered: Vertical Climbing Speed x0.8 Air Resist *(+10) Floater: Fall Speed x0.85 *(+15) Featherweight: Fall Speed x0.7 *(-10) Sinker: Fall Speed x1.25 Bladestorm *(+10) Blade Blitz: Melee Attack Speed x1.1 *(+15) Blade Storm: Melee Attack Speed x1.2 *(+20) Blade Tempest: Melee Attack Speed x1.3 *(-10) Blade Drag: Melee Attack Speed x0.9 *(-15) Blade Burden: Melee Attack Speed x0.8 Bleed C+ *(+10) Use Bleed Coat: Grants the ability to use Bleed Coating. Cleave *(+10) Cleave +1: Melee Attack Range x1.095 *(+15) Cleave +2: Melee Attack Range x1.19 Dash *(+10) Runner: Sprint Speed x1.1 *(+15) Olympian: Sprint Speed x1.2 *(-10) Plodding: Sprint Speed x0.9 Defiance *(+10) Defiance: Every additional status inflicted increases raw damage and attack speed by +5%. Max 4 statuses. Enigma Note: For Enigma to work, the Armor Skill must already be possessed, whether the points are positive or negative. *(+10) Enigma: Adds +4 Skill Points to 1 random skill per Hunt, and -2 to another random skill. *(+15) Greater Enigma: Adds +6 Skill Points to 1 random skill per Hunt, and -4 to another random skill. *(+20) Ancient Enigma: Adds +8 Skill Points to 1 random skill per Hunt, and -6 to another random skill. Goggles *(+10) Goggles: Grants immunity to Darkness. *(-10) Eyesore: Doubles duration of Darkness when exiting clouds. Jumper *(+10) Jumper: Melee attacks from the air do +25% more raw damage. Magnetize *(+10) Nonmagnetic: Grants immunity to Repulsion. *(+15) Anti-magnetic: Grants immunity to Repulsion and Magnetize. *(-10) Ferric: Doubles duration of Repulsion, Melee Attack Speed slowed by 1 more tier. *(-15) Superconductor: Doubles duration of Repulsion, Melee Attack Speed slowed by 2 more tiers. Magnetize range increased by 1.5x. Martial Arts *(+10) Martial Artist: Kick/Slap Attacks have increased chance to Stun. *(+15) Martial Master: Kick/Slap Attacks have greatly increased chance to Stun. Night Vision *(+10) Night Vision: Full visibility when hunting at Night or in caves. Nocturnal *(+10) Nocturnal: +10% raw damage and sprint speed when hunting at Night. -10% raw damage when hunting in the Day. *(+15) Nightcrawler: +20% raw damage and sprint speed when hunting at Night. -15% raw damage when hunting in the Day. *(-10) Diurnal: -10% raw damage and sprint speed when hunting at Night. +10% raw damage when hunting in the Day. *(-15) Sunwalker: -20% raw damage and sprint speed when hunting at Night. +15% raw damage when hunting in the Day. Projectile Speed (ProjSpd) *(+10) ProjectileSpd +1: Projectile velocity +30% *(+15) ProjectileSpd +2: Projectile velocity +60% *(+20) ProjectileSpd +3: Projectile velocity +90% Repeater Note: This affects the delay in between shots, not the charge speed for Bows. *(+10) Repeater +1: Ranged Weapon Attack Speed x1.1 *(+15) Repeater +2: Ranged Weapon Attack Speed x1.2 *(-10) Jammer: Ranged Weapon Attack Speed x0.9 Riposte *(+10) Riposte +1: Within 8s of being hit by an attack for 20 damage or greater, Affinity +20%. *(+15) Riposte +2: Within 8s of being hit by an attack for 20 damage or greater, Affinity +40%. Sniper *(+10) Bullseye +1: Critical distance attacks are 1.155x of base value. All other attacks are 0.9x normal. *(+15) Bullseye +2: Critical distance attacks are 1.255x of base value. All other attacks are 0.875x normal. *(+20) Bullseye +3: Critical distance attacks are 1.355x of base value. All other attacks are 0.85x normal. Armor Skill Updates Status *Now includes Bleeding in attack calculation. Status Res *Now halves Bleeding duration. New Armor List Coming Soon! Category:Fan Game Category:Monster Hunter: Spearfall Category:Armor Creation